RWBY LSSR: Super Soldiers
by Legion of Two
Summary: Four days after RWBY Volume 1. Team LSSR must face five genetically altered super beings and stop them from sending their world into another war and hopefully not die in the process with some minor help from Ozpin and Team RWBY. Maybe JNPR too if LSSR feels like bothering them. [Sequel to LSSR Men]
1. Burn the House Down

Late at night in the Anjana records building, everyone is almost ready to pack up and go home. A guard is checking the floor until he sees a woman he's never seen at the building before.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you authorized to be up here?" He watched as she reached for a laminated access badge.

"Yes I do muscles" She said with a flirtatious smile. He raised his eyebrow at her then inspected her card, seeing no problem he hands her back her badge.

"Sorry ma'am"

"It's ok, you were just doing your job" She said, continuing to flirt with him.

"I-I don't think I've seen you around here" He stammered out as she got closer.

"Yeah, I'm new here" She looked down at his badge "I see you have level 4 clearance, I only have level 2"

"W-well yes, I run security for all the floors so I have clearance to secure areas for safety reasons" He managed to say to the woman who was now in his space.

"Wow that's very interesting, but you know what else is interesting?" She said in his ear.

"What?"

"Me" The guard smiled at her until one of her nails extended out and jabbed him in the neck. He began to choke as a green substance went into his veins until he collapsed unconscious.

"Help, somebody help!" She yelled before taking his badge. As everyone crowded around she walked away towards the janitor.

"There's your distraction, the guards in the server room should be gone"

"Then I think it's time for you to get gone then" He said

"Just don't take too long, we're only here for one thing" She left just as soon as the janitor made it into the elevator swiping the guard's badge across a panel.

The elevator opened in the server room but just as he stepped out, the two analysts who were there tried to push him back in the elevator.

"Sorry, but you're not authorized to be here" The janitor then took their hands off his shoulders and threw them across the room and through the wall. He made his way over to a terminal and put in an earpiece.

"Alright I'm in, but they're going to have to put two new job openings in the paper"

"As long as no one raised security, find the data and meet back at the rendezvous" The voice said over the earpiece.

"Right" He searched through the servers for something called 'PROJECT: ELEMENTS' but only read 'No Data Available' underneath the file.

"The data's not here" He said in frustration.

"What? What do you mean it's not there?"

"I mean it's not here, the data is gone!" He shouted, but then he had an idea.

"Wait…if the name is here on these particular servers, then that means the data was transferred. If I can trace the download I might be able to find it."

"Might?" The voice said in annoyance.

"I will…" The janitor said correcting himself. He followed the trace to which it said it had been downloaded to the buildings secure vault a few floors above.

"I got it" He said in excitement

"FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" A squad of guards surrounded him leaving him no escape route.

"A little help here" He said

"Don't worry, the boss is having Dan 'cast a shadow' for you"

"Well tell Dan to hurry it up" Just as he said that, one floor above him was a man looking at a folder moving towards an outlet. He leaned back against the wall moving his finger towards the outlet. He began harnessing the electricity from it causing the lights to go out.

"What the…" The guards looked up and away from their suspect who was now smiling. He opened his hands which released a shockwave which sent all the men through the glass. The two men then proceeded to the vault but were met by two guards.

"Stop! Hands in the air!" The janitor then moved out of the way and the other man stepped forward to release bolts of electricity from his hands, dispatching the guards.

"How long till the 'big guy' gets here?" The janitor asked before a big man walked past them.

"I'm telling you that guy is psychic" The janitor said regarding his perfect timing.

The man moved toward the vault door, forced his hands through the door, and then threw it like across the room like it was a football.

"I'll make sure I'm not on comm duty next time, having to be your babysitter is exhausting" The man said wiping his hands

"You're all heart Jedrek" Said the janitor

They all went inside moving towards the 'sea' of servers, by this time the so called janitor had been mesmerized by the sight until he moved toward the server they were looking for. He took out a small cartridge from the server and proceeded to leave.

"Man…they are not gonna like what we've done to this place, especially the trail of bodies we left" Just as they were about to leave they saw a silhouetted figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey boss, we got it" The figure didn't say anything only extending their hand out which opened a flame in it.

"Ok, look we're sorry it wasn't a 'sneak-in sneak-out' scenario like you wanted but we still got the data. But it would be much appreciated if you were to 'clean up' here, I mean they're gonna know which server we looked at if all of them are still standing"

The figure then motioned their head for them to leave, the figure moved closer then shot out an explosive ball of flame that not only destroyed the servers but three entire floors of the building. Leaving no traces, no witnesses, and with no mercy.


	2. Re-introductions

Lisa was worried.

It wasn't the fact that her father invited her to a benefit for the local hospital that he worked at, but that he went out of his way to invite the rest of her team. HER team, a team that consists of an irritable individual with a trident, a creepy giant with lots of guns including a gun that transforms into a bigger gun, and an idiot who handles knives. As she was driving she couldn't help but join Rex and Sol in singing what Sol would call a "road-trip song". Another song began to play to which only Sol would sing and of course torture Silas with in getting in his space.

"Oooh, baby bring it back!" Sol sang while mockingly touching Silas' face. This led Lisa to smile as she slammed on the brakes which caused Sol and Silas to smack their heads on the front seat.

"AWW! God!" Sol screamed out while he and Silas held their foreheads.

"We're here" Lisa said cheerfully

"Mother Fu-" Lisa shut the door before everyone could hear him. She knew it was gonna be a long day. Her father was there to greet her.

"Hey sweetheart" He said opening his arms for a hug

"Hey dad" She said hugging him

"I can't believe Katchya is still running after all these years" He said as he looked at the old white van she pulled up in. Then her 'friends' exited the van, Rex stretched as Sol and Silas held their heads in pain.

"Dad, these are my…friends" She said hesitating. It had been thirteen days since they had to hang out with team RWBY, needless to say they bonded…with team RWBY. Although, they had new views on each other and had changed as a result, they still didn't get along with each other all that well. They spent that time solving their own problems, not the problems with each other, and Sol never got a new perspective since he was all caught up trying to get a little girl back to her family. It was even stranger after they heard about a possible foiled robbery at the docks, which when mentioned, was received with weird looks from team RWBY. Although they saw this as a little strange they didn't pry too much.

The point is they still hate each other. A LOT.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin Zuko" He said extending his hand out to Rex.

"Likewise, I'm Rexus Keller" Rex said shaking the man's hand.

"Silas Keller" He said almost crushing Robin's hand.

"NicetomeetyouI'mSolwhere'sthefood?" Sol said quickly walking past Robin.

"Well, he's all about manners isn't he?" Robin said with a smile.

"You have NO idea" Lisa said in a humorous tone.

While Sol was scarfing down food, Robin made his way to the podium to give his speech.

"Colleagues and esteemed guests, thank you all for coming. Your donations have made a tremendous difference. We now have the equipment to ensure the continuing embitterment of our patients' well-being. People will get the care they need, children will be immediately treated, and it is all thanks to all of the people who raised the money needed. So I speak for all of us when I say, thank you for your contributions."

The attendees applauded, including Sol who was clapping together chicken wings in his hands. Lisa had stepped outside to get a break from Sol's antics and Rex's minor participation. She let out a deep sigh, letting out all of the stress of dealing with, in her eyes, idiots. Lisa then turned in the direction of a familiar voice.

"Sup?" It was Silas, obviously having the same idea she did.

"Nuttin', just need to get away from those two for a little bit."

"I hear ya."

"But you're alright though." She turned away trying to conceal a blush.

"Huh? I thought you said you couldn't handle being my leader?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, that was before I started thinking of you as a human being."

"…Basket in the woods." He said with a smile.

"I can't believe Weiss told you about that." She said furiously.

"I actually thought it was funny, I've never been related to a small, defenseless, cuddly animal before." They both shared a mild laugh.

"Well…you're not as bad as what people think of you." She said, blushing again.

"What if I was?" She looked at him sternly. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't look at you any differently. You're my friend, and I'll always be there to help you light the way." Her words instantly made him feel a lot better.

The ground shook, and there was a loud boom in the distance. Rex and Sol were the first ones rushing out to find the source of the disturbance.

In the distance, there was a building on fire….


	3. What Was With That Exploding Building?

_The next morning…_

Outside the ruins of the Anjana records building, team LSSR as well as other civilians were crowding around the devastation. The police had sealed off the public behind police tape.

"Wow…well that's millions of Lien up in flames." Sol said, he then smiled and pointed his fingers at them to further point out the pun he had made.

"Thank you Yang." Silas said, causing Sol to give him an annoyed expression.

"Can you both stop? People are dead, show some respect." Lisa said sternly.

"I'm giving my respect in my own way; question is how did the whole building explode? This is a records building, they don't deal with anything explosive." He said trying to intrigue them.

"Record buildings don't deal with anything explosive do they?" He whispered to Silas.

"Not generally."

"So! We have a building that works around papers and files. So, was it a bomb? Or did someone bring dust to work to show off how cool they were and blew themselves up like an idiot?" Sol then noticed Lisa glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that, you know very well that I am the LAST person to show any kind of respect." Lisa then nodded her head in agreement and went along with his antics.

"Well let's hope it wasn't the latter. Besides record buildings don't just have files, they have servers that hold all their digital information. If there was any information on those servers that is connected with this attack, the police are bound to find it." She said.

"Spoken like a true detective." Rex said

"I do my best." She said with an exaggerated smile.

"Yeah you're a textbook huntress, anyway let's see what clues they found to test those detective skills of yours." As soon as he said that, he went under the tape and moved stealthily past the officers on the scene.

"Sol, get back here." She angrily whispered over to him. She then proceeded to chase after him, ending up hiding behind a piece of rubble next to him.

"What are you doing you frickin' idiot? I told you to come back!" Lisa said angrily.

"I gotta know what happened here. Come on, aren't you just the tiniest bit curious?" He said with a devious smile.

"No, I'm not. Now let's go." As they were about to move, an officer moved in their direction, causing her to lead Sol to another hiding spot. That spot happened to have burnt files from the vault that housed the building's servers. Sol moved over and looked through them.

"Sol! What are you doing?!"

"I'm looking through the files for any leads. I will not rest until justice is served!" He said mockingly as he took a heroic stance before reading through the files again.

"Sol, I know you, you are not this interested in something just out of the blue. You're not looking through those files for any leads; you're looking for something THAT much I know. So tell me, what are you really looking for?" Sol didn't look at her, but she noticed him slump his shoulders.

"I am your leader and your friend, you can trust me with anything." She said softly. He then turned to look at her.

"Yes you are…I'm looking for…" He stopped suddenly.

"Sol? What is it?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Look at this." He gestured her to come over and look at the half charred file in his hand.

"This file, or what's left of it, is labeled 'Top Secret'. Record buildings like Anjana do not carry files like these at all, and look…" He flipped through the pages to reveal that almost all the words were marked off by black ink. Except for the occasional 'and, or, they, the, etc.'

"What in the world?" She said in minor disbelief.

"What is this?" She asked

"PROJECT: ELEMENTS, its purpose is unknown as well as the people involved. It was a project to improve the bodies of combatants in the field. The people who helped fund the program were the Council, General James Ironwood, and…"

"What is it?" She asked

"…Professor Ozpin was one of the beneficiaries." The shock that went through them was electrifying. They just couldn't believe that a man like Ozpin would help in something that seemed like it was designed for war. Then they heard footsteps coming toward the tent.

"Somebody in here?" An officer looked inside to find no one. Sol and Lisa didn't feel like explaining anything to the police on the account that they wouldn't be happy to see them otherwise.

"What's taking so long?" Rex asked in annoyance.

"Maybe Sol got arrested again." Silas replied in his regular monotone voice.

"If he is, at least he'll be clothed this time." Rex said, remembering the list of charges Sol sustained through his life.

"Somebody say clothes?" Sol said to startle Rex as he crept up behind him.

"Dude! Do you have any sense of perfect timing?!" Rex yelled.

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"That's not the issue right now. We're heading back to Beacon, Sol fill them in on the way." Lisa ordered.

"You got it captain!" Sol said.

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

"Professor…" Goodwitch said.

"Mmmm?" Ozpin replied

"Team LSSR is here to see you. Shall I let them in?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, let them in." They all approached his desk.

"This is a little unusual for you, might I ask what this matter is abou-" Sol then slammed the burnt file on his desk.

"Talk. NOW." Sol said sternly. After letting Ozpin read the file, he was ready to explain.

"The program was presented to us to show that soldiers and huntsman could have more stamina and protection than dust and aura could provide in the field. I saw it as the start of a war, but then they asked for me to see trial runs. What I saw proved to me that it wasn't just the start of a war, but it showed what moral decisions will be thrown away for the pursuit of progress. I abandoned my involvement and the program was shut down." After Ozpin explained his involvement, Lisa finally spoke up.

"Do you believe the attack on the building was for that? It was the only file in the building that was worth anything."

"If I answer, will you pursue those involved?" Ozpin asked.

"It all depends on the answer." Silas said.

"It's more than likely these people went after this file, but I do not want any of you to investigate this matter further." He said with seriousness in his voice.

"Is that code or are you serious?" Sol asked.

"I am ordering you not to pursue this matter. I have seen firsthand the torture those people went through and the coldness of those in charge of the project. If this is what the intruders were after, then I do NOT want any of you to be caught in the middle of this. Have I made myself clear?" Ozpin studied their reactions and noticed he had gotten his point across.

"Good, now go back to your dorms. You have all had a rough night, clean up, eat, and get some rest."

* * *

_In team LSSR's dorm…_

"He looked serious." Sol said with a smile.

"He was, and I don't think he'll go easy on us if he caught us investigating." Silas said.

"So we ARE investigating." Sol said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"That all depends on her, what do you think? Should we investigate?" Rex asked.

"Over thirty two people are dead, their families are in mourning, the cops obviously won't help, and even Ozpin won't help us. It maybe Sol rubbing off on me, but you want to know if we're investigating?" Lisa moved over to her curved sword. The hilt moved towards one end and the blade moved towards another. While on the underside of the edges of the blades, two metal cylinders appeared and shot out two pieces of string which connected at the ends by magnetic cylinders. By the end of the transformation, her sword had transformed into a bow. She looked towards her teammates and finally responded.

"Hell yes."


	4. New Leads

Ozpin reviewed the file again, trying to find any leads until professor Borvo walked in.

"Pardon my intrusion professor but I understand that team LSSR was in here earlier today." He said.

"Yes they were, they…were curious about their eligibility for the tournament." Ozpin did not want anyone else to know about the true reason why LSSR was there.

"I am at a loss as to why you are here asking about their activities." Ozpin said.

"I feel it is my responsibility to look out for my students." Borvo said.

"You know, it is very unprofessional to choose favorites. Especially when it comes to students." Ozpin smirked as he waited for Borvo to respond.

"I take offense to that; you of all people know that I don't have favorites." Borvo said sternly.

"Then why are you here?" Borvo looked at him silently until he broke said silence.

"Good day professor." Borvo turned and left. When Ozpin reached for the file, he realized it was gone. He then face-palmed in realization that he, in Sol's words, "got played."

_Outside Ozpin's office…_

"Thank you again professor, your help is much appreciated." Sol said while waving the file in his hand.

"I don't think Ozpin will appreciate me helping you, but as long as you're doing the right thing I got your backs." Borvo said with a smile.

"And that is why you're our favorite teacher." Sol said.

"Professor!" Borvo turned to hear Ozpin call from his office, when he turned around Sol was gone.

"Those kids are gonna be the death of me…" He said as he turned to face the storm that was Ozpin's own annoyance.

_Beacon Library_

Sol walked towards his team who were waiting patiently since his departure.

"Did you get it?" Lisa asked.

"No, I'm just holding this folder full of my collection of kitty pictures to add to my portfolio. Next, I'll be collecting bottle caps." Sol said so sarcastically, that the people from across the table looked at him deadpanned. Silas then snatches the file away from him and gives it to Lisa.

"Thanks big man."

"Sure" Sol looks at the two of them talking with each other about the "case" and begins to smile deviously.

"So, you see it too I take it?" Rex asks. They both smile at each other in agreement.

"You think they notice it themselves?" Sol asked, still smiling.

"Nnnnope." At that, they both shared a laugh. Until other people in the library shushed them.

"I think we got a lead." Silas said as he waved his hand for them to come over.

"It's a little burned up but one of the test subject's information is on here." Lisa pointed to a burned splotch on the page. Next to that was a series of numbers that looked like a scroll number.

"So, we're just gonna call some random person who might be involved in what was basically a mass murder and say 'Hey random stranger, we think you did this bad thing. Just stay put and we'll come and arrest you.' Is that what we're doing?" Sol asked.

"I swear, make another sarcastic comment, or question, or even a gesture, and you're gonna get an arrow in the leg." She basically snarled at him.

"Got it, Cap'n." Sol looked across the room and noticed Goodwitch looking around. He could only assume she was looking for them after that whole "borrowing" the file stunt.

"I think we should follow up on that lead, like right now." Sol said.

They left the library just as Goodwitch went over to where they were. While they were walking towards the airships, Rex was dialing the number into his scroll.

"I don't think dialing them will help give you their location, unless you got some tracking software I don't know about." Silas said to his younger brother. Rex didn't answer him, seeing as how Yang's advice about being on better terms with his estranged sibling is a little easier said than done.

"Really? You still gonna ignore me?"

"Funny, I kinda got the same impression from you for the past nine years." Rex said with a cynical smile.

"Now? We're gonna do this now?" Silas asked, slightly annoyed.

"You know what? Yeah, we're gonna do this now!"

"Do you mind doing this later? We got a certain blonde lady coming after us, and NOT in a good way. Get it? Good way, Goodwitch. No?" Sol joked.

"Shut up, Sol!" The brothers said in unison.

"This should be good." Sol said with a sigh to Lisa .

"You LEFT me, do you have any idea what that felt like? To feel like that you weren't enough to keep one of the most important people in your life from leaving? To feel abandoned?" Rex said angrily. Silas just looked at him.

"What do you want me to say? I've apologized over and over again, I've made sure that I can provide for this team, and I've tried talking to you about all of this. What more can I do if you won't talk to me?" Silas asked.

Rex just looked at him with a look of pure anger. A look that both of them had at one point or another. Rex then handed him the scroll.

"Help us find this guy for a start. You've been around, learning all kinds of things, I take it you know how to track people down?" Silas then took the scroll, pressed some buttons, and then handed it back to Rex. He began walking toward the airships that were about to leave.

"Satisfied?"

Rex looked down at his scroll to see a map that had the current location of the other scroll and the name of the owner: Jedrek Redward.

"It'll have to do." Rex said as he stomped off in the same direction. Sol then looked at Lisa slightly bewildered.

"Awkwaaarrrddd." Sol said in a quiet high-pitched voice. This caused Lisa to roll her eyes at him, which he found particularly amusing.

As Goodwitch was walking around looking for them, she noticed the airship taking off and instantly sighed.

"Those children are just too much." She said as she began to head back to Ozpin's office to tell him the bad news.

"I think I'm going to be the one who's going to end up in counseling after their time here. That is if they don't give me an aneurism first."


	5. All the Nice People

Rex was leading the way towards the scroll they were tracking with his own. He was too busy concentrating on his scroll that he would bump into walls and trash cans, Sol would enjoy the display by laughing at him hysterically. Silas and Lisa were watching all this from a good distance behind them, giving themselves enough space to talk to each other without Sol and Rex listening in.

"So, I take it you're confused about what we were arguing about earlier?" Silas said.

"Nope, I know all about you abandoning your family and disappearing for nine years." She said with a frankness that took Silas back a little bit.

"Wha-bu…How?" Lisa smirked as he asked her completely confused.

"Your brother."

"Of course." He said completely annoyed.

"It was affecting the team, so I asked him what it was all about. Whenever I asked you about it you didn't answer."

"Probably because it's family business." He said sternly.

"You remember initiation don't you? Your so-called 'family business' almost got all of us killed." She said, practically spitting fire at him.

"And there it is, it all comes back to being my fault. It's beginning to sound like a broken record; it's all anybody ever says about me."

"Why do you think that is? Honestly, anybody would think that YOU of all people might see the problem if everybody else is constantly telling you what said problem is. I mean, do you even listen to yourself sometimes? It's like you honestly believe you're not at fault at any point in time!" She said absolutely frustrated.

"Funny thing is that when we had that chat at the benefit, I almost started seeing you as a human being. As usual you've proven me wrong and gone back to that selfish, non-caring, self-destructive shell of a person you were before." She walked away from him towards her other teammates who she was hoping had news for her.

"Tell me you have something." She asked completely annoyed.

"It says its right around here." Rex said gesturing to all the people in the street.

"Pick your poison." Silas said as he eyed everyone passing by.

They each looked around at every person to see who stood out, which didn't help as people from all of the kingdoms had already started showing up for the tournament in a few weeks. Almost everybody stood out.

"So, any ideas Mr.'I know how to track scrolls but not to the exact person we need to find'? Tell us, how do we find our guy?" Rex said trying his best to antagonize his older brother.

"Hey! I told you on the way here it could track the signal, NOT the device." Silas said.

"I'll ask again. How. Do. We. Find. Them?" Rex wanted to make sure his question was heard, much to the annoyance of his brother.

"Let's call 'em." Sol said.

"He's right. If we call them and they answer, we'll find our needle." Lisa said.

Rex then pulled up the number on his scroll and hit the call button.

"Here goes." Rex said as his scroll began to ring the other.

All their eyes were on everyone. They shifted from one to the other, just waiting until they saw someone answer their scroll. Except, they saw two people answer their scrolls at the same time. A very tall man in dark clothes, and a woman in a red dress and dark hair. There was the sound of static over the call and they had no idea who answered. They both began to leave in opposite directions.

"Silas and Sol, you take the dress while Rex and I take 'hopefully friendly giant' over there." Lisa ordered.

"The scroll belongs to a Jedrek. Do you think Jedrek is a woman's name?" Sol asked.

"Are you honestly giving an excuse NOT to follow a gorgeous looking woman?" Lisa asked him.

"You're right, what the hell am I doing? Come along Silas."

They split up to track their respective targets. Pushing through the crowd, Silas and Sol caught up to the woman in red. She was concentrating on her scroll until they interrupted her from her business.

"Excuse us." Silas said to the woman who looked up at them.

"Yes? How can I help you?" She asked them calmly.

"Hi, we're coupon salesmen." Sol said to cover the fact that they possibly called her. If she was part of the record building incident, he didn't want her to know that they knew.

"Coupon salesmen…carrying guns and knives under their coats?" She said after noticing their more than obvious Huntsman attire.

"It's more of a side job." Sol said almost quietly and embarrassed to better sell the story to the, in his own words, 'gorgeous possibly-psycho killer'.

"Anyway, our company may have called your scroll. Did you receive a call where no one answered on the other end?" Sol asked with his hands near his knives in case she was who they were looking for.

* * *

In the meantime, Rex and Lisa were busy following the 'friendly giant' into a nearby alleyway which led into a loading area for a storage area.

"Hello, sir!" Lisa called to the man.

"Hello? Do you need something?" He said.

This guy was a good few inches taller than Silas, who was already a little over 6'0 ft. He had his head shaved and wore a black t-shirt and jeans, as well as black boots.

"Yes, we're…I'm Jane and this is Aiden, we're with the junior detectives program and we're asking citizens in the area about a case we're working on." She lied. Making sure that if he was who they were looking for, he didn't have any real names or clues as to who they are.

"Ok, what seems to be the issue?"

"No issue, we just want to ask some questions if that's ok?" She asked.

"Sure, ask away."

"Ok, did you witness the building explosion last night or were you in the area after that?" Lisa asked. The man looked up at her suddenly, and appeared to be a little tense.

"No, I wasn't there for any of it." He said a little too quickly. Rex and Lisa then began to think that they had their man.

"Alright, did you have any connection with the building? Did you leave a number with them or left a file there?"

"You called me." He said, realizing that they weren't who they said they were.

"I-I'm sorry?" She said a little nervous.

"You mentioned a number. You asked me about my scroll number, moments after I got a mysterious call from an unknown caller. Normal cops would have asked if I had seen anyone suspicious" He said angrily.

"Sir, we have no idea what you're talking about" She said.

"Who are you?!" He yelled at them.

"We are people who know who you are, and what you've done." Rex said sternly.

The man walked over to one of the trucks in the loading bay, he then turned around and said.

"And look where that knowledge has gotten ya." He then lifted the truck and threw it at them.

They managed to dodge and draw their weapons. Lisa got out her scroll and called Silas and Sol immediately while Rex dealt with their 'strong-man'.

Silas and Sols' scrolls began to ring. Noticing that it was Lisa, they answered quickly.

"Yo, sup boss?" Sol said. They then heard what sounded like fighting in the background of the call.

"Both of you, alleyway near 3rd street, get here now!" She yelled. They then hung up, said their goodbyes to the mysterious woman, and started running towards 3rd street.

"Man, she really was very pretty." Sol said mid-run.

"Oh god, do NOT start!" Silas said angrily.

The woman looked at them in complete confusion until a voice on her scroll distracted her from them.

"Cinder, you still there? Helloooooo?" A man said on the other side.

"Yes, I ran into some…coupon salesmen. Never mind that now, Roman. On to the task at hand." The woman said as she walked away.

* * *

"Alright Cap'n! We're here, what's going-" Sol stopped mid-sentence as he and Silas dodged a truck being thrown at them.

"Never mind!" Sol said as he got back up to arm himself.

Silas had already started shooting at the assailant with his pistols, giving Rex cover as he moved behind their opponent.

"Sol! I'll get to a higher vantage point and provide a distraction. You and Silas will flank him. Silas comes at him on his right; you come in on his left. Got it?" Lisa ordered.

"Got it. You hear that, big man?" Sol said into his scroll.

"That cover would be MUCH appreciated right about now!" Silas said, struggling against his opponent. Meanwhile Lisa was setting up her position on the nearby fire escape.

"Rex, leave the immediate area. We got it covered." Lisa said as she was aiming at the assailant.

"No need, I got him." Rex said.

"No Rex! Get out of there, that's an order!" She said angrily.

"I GOT him!" Rex said, running up from behind his opponent.

This proved unsuccessful as the walking monolith of a human being moved out of the way for Rex to slam full force into his brother, knocking them both down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Silas yelled.

"Hurting…everywhere…." Rex said weakly. Rex was then picked up by the leg and staring, albeit upside down, face to face with the man responsible.

"You heard the man, give him cover!" Rex yelled.

Lisa fired a dummy arrow with an oval structure at the end at the man, only for him to catch it mere inches from his face.

"Looks like you couldn't hit your target!" The man taunted. Soon his smile faded when he heard her laughing at him.

"That wasn't the plan, baldy!" She yelled as she pressed a button on her bow.

Then the arrow started flashing light into the man's face, blinding him. As he dropped Rex to cover his eyes, Silas and Sol went forward with the original plan and ran at him from the sides. Sol had slid on the pavement and knocked him off his legs as Silas had kicked him in the ribs in the opposite direction to send him tumbling to the ground. When he tried to get back up, Rex knocked him out with the end of his trident.

After a few seconds of catching their breath, Sol finally broke the silence.

"You know, I wonder how that guy Sun was talking about is gonna react when he sees you've got the same weapon as him." Sol said.

"Hey, I made this thing long before I realized that guy existed. Besides, mines made of gold and I don't have blue hair." Rex said.

"Well I guess that's two things that are differe-wait did you say that thing's made of gold?" Sol asked, to which Rex nodded yes.

"How did you afford that?"

"Well, it's quite the story-" Rex said but was cut off by Lisa.

"Can we PLEASE focus on the unconscious behemoth that tried to kill us?!" She yelled.

"I'll look through his pockets, see if his scroll had anything important on it." Silas said.

"I call dibs on his wallet." Sol said.

Silas searched him and found the device he was looking for.

"Looks like he made a lot of calls to a person listed as 'Liz' but that's pretty much it." Silas said as he went through the man's scroll.

"Cool-cool, did you get his-" Before Sol could finish, Silas tossed the man's wallet over to him.

"Thank you, good sir." Sol gleamed with happiness as he took all the man's lien out of his wallet.

"Let's see. Baldy here is of course Jedrek Redward, 32, born in Atlas, former military, and he's an organ donor." Sol ended with surprise as he looked at his ID which was a couple years old and tearing at the ends.

"You may be a criminal, but at least you've got a heart." Sol said looking at the unconscious Redward.

"'Heart' aside, I think it's time we called the cops." Lisa said.

"Let's not do that just yet. I have an idea." Silas said. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You wanna share with the rest of the class?" Lisa asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it." Silas finished with a heaviness that worried Rex and Lisa.

Sol however was too busy counting all the lien he had just gotten a hold of.

* * *

Side note, that statement that Sol made about Rex's trident was basically us saying we came up with this stuff before we knew Neptune existed. This stuff was planned just after Volume 1 ended, so we were surprised when some characters had similar weapons and names as our characters when Volume 2 came out. Not to say they stole our ideas (Why would they, I mean this is a fanfiction) but it did catch us off guard. Also not saying we don't love how all of that stuff is in the show, we were just surprised. Just wanted to write this in case anyone thought Rex and Sol Black were rip offs of Neptune and Mercury Black.


	6. Might's Interrogation

They finished tying up their new "best friend" to a metal pillar in an abandoned building's basement somewhere in the city. Silas injected the unconscious man with a syringe and after he was done, proceeded to walk over to his team.

"You were right, I don't like this idea. At. All." Lisa said.

"Well, we wouldn't be doing this if Sol hadn't spontaneously wanted to get us involved for no reason." Silas complained.

Although, he did prove a point. None of them would be there if Sol hadn't gotten them involved in the first place. It wasn't unlike Sol, but this had gotten out of hand now. They were now involved in an active murder case, they dug up secrets that could risk their future careers, they were almost killed by the very man they had tied up, and they were now in an abandoned building with enough bugs and rats to be considered a major health hazard.

"This…is true." Sol said feeling the tension of all their eyes on him.

"You never did answer my question Sol. Why were you looking through those files? What were you looking for?" Lisa asked.

Just before Sol could give an answer, their captive was waking up. They all turned towards the waking grunts of said captive wondering what to do next, until Silas broke their silence.

"Give me some space." He asked. They were all walking away, but Silas grabbed Rex's arm before he could go with them.

"Wait, you mind helping me with him?" Silas asked him.

"Is this your attempt at bonding with me?" Rex asked him in a joking manner.

"I know it's weird and a little twisted, but I'm trusting you with having my back with this guy. Also, this will give you an insight of what I've been doing for the past nine years. You won't like it and you may be horrified by what you see, but I'm going to show you because you deserve to know why I am the way I am. I'm not proud of it and I'm certainly not happy with what I'm going to do, but I don't know how else to do it with someone like him." Silas said with a heavy heart.

"Are you up for it?" Silas asked him sincerely. Rex looked at the waking man for a moment before looking back at his brother.

"He's all yours." Giving Silas confidence that his brother, however estranged he may be with him, had his back.

* * *

As Jedrek woke up, he noticed he was in a dark and rundown place that reeked of what mold and garbage. He then noticed the eerie hooded figure in front of him with the "fake cop-kid" right next to him. He also noticed the "arrow chick" and the "annoying knife-jerk" standing in the corner, but his attention was brought back to "the hood" as he knelt down in front of him.

"What's going to happen is you're going to give me what I want or you don't walk out of here." Silas said without blinking or hesitation.

Jedrek could only laugh until he felt a stinging in his neck.

"You're wondering about that I take it? Well, I injected you with a fast acting poison. As it attacks your body, it depletes your aura until it finally starts affecting you without its protection." Silas said, slightly shocking Rex but he had managed to keep his composure. There was a short silence until it was broken by Jedrek's laughing.

"This poison wouldn't happen to be the experimental AT-5 that was stolen two years ago would it?" He asked with a smile. Silas only raised an eyebrow at the man, but it gave Jedrek enough to go on that he was right.

"I'm not gonna ask how you got a hold of it but I'm gonna let you in on a secret. It doesn't work on me." He then began to laugh again.

"Even if it did work, you would've seen it affecting me right away. Another secret, I don't have any aura to speak of. I never unlocked it." Jedrek had succeeded in confusing them.

"So all that stuff you did with throwing the trucks, the walls, the trailers, and you slamming your fists through solid concrete…that was what? You being really-really strong?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jedrek said with a smile.

"We shot at you. We saw the bullets bounce off of you; you're telling us that you're naturally resilient?" Silas asked.

"Kid, I'm practically invincibl-AAAHHH!" Jedrek screamed as Silas brought down a knife into his leg.

Rex couldn't see any blood, but he saw the knife go through and was nearly going to throw up right there. Lisa made a sharp but loud gasp, completely surprised that things had gone so extreme. Sol noticed that the knife Silas used was one of his own and looked at the empty space or "knife loopy-holster thingy" as he called it, in his jacket.

"That sneaky hooded mother-" Sol was interrupted by more screaming.

"You don't seem so invincible to me." Silas said calmly.

"Does this 'invincibility' have a preference between knives and bullets? You'd think the bullets, which were special kind of hollow-point dust rounds, would've done more damage." Silas continued as he waited for Jedrek to calm down.

"Ok-ok-ok, you've made your point ya frickin' psycho. What do you wanna know?" Jedrek finally said between exhausted breaths.

"The records building, what did you have to do with it?" Silas asked sternly.

"I can't tell you-AAAHHH!" Silas had stuck another knife in his other leg.

"That's not the answer I wanted." Silas said.

"How many of my knives did you take?!" Sol asked, overly annoyed that he hadn't noticed him taking his weapons.

"Silas, stop!" Lisa pleaded. Silas looked over at her shocked expression until he looked back at the man tied to a pillar on the floor.

"I…I can't tell you…they'll kill me." Jedrek said through the pain.

"I'LL kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Silas shouted. After a few short moments, Jedrek spoke.

"We were there to collect records pertaining to an old program."

"Who's 'we'?" Rex asked after he was finally able to compose himself.

"They were with me in the program, the one that made me…strong." He said

"Project: Elements?" Silas asked.

"That's a dangerous thing to say out loud." Jedrek began to chuckle again, despite the pain.

"We understand it was meant to enhance soldiers in the field. Key word being 'soldiers', plural, so who else in the program helped you with the building?" Silas asked.

"You already looked through my scroll…" Jedrek said through his exhaustion.

"There was only a Liz listed in your contacts, are you saying she's involved?"

"I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise." Jedrek said.

"Ok, I'm getting bored. Where do we find fellow psycho lady?" Sol said in utter annoyance.

"Sorry, but I have no ide—AAAHHH!" Silas began to press down on the knife.

"Alright! Enough with the knives!" Jedrek yelled.

"Then tell me what I want to know and it'll stop." Silas said calmly.

"The old biotech lab, near the border between the industrial and agriculture districts." He finally said.

"I know where that is, so you can stop now." Lisa said sternly.

"Looks like we're done here. You don't mind if I keep this do you?" Silas said holding up the man's scroll. He removed the knives, cut the man free, and handed them back to Sol.

"Of course you give them back when they're all gross. At least you were decent enough to put a cloth around the blades, I actually think Rex can't stand the sight of blood." Sol said with an annoyed expression. Annoyed being the only emotion he felt the entire time.

"Bite me, Sol." Rex said covering his mouth as to prevent himself from vomiting.

"You're just gonna leave me here?! I can't even walk after what you did!" Jedrek yelled.

"Of course you can't. Remember? If you didn't give me what I wanted, you weren't gonna WALK out of here." Silas explained.

"But I told you everything!"

"Not at first. That would've been when you were bragging about your 'invincibility' instead of giving me information. Am I correct?" Silas turned to ask Sol who would more than likely aid in his cruel sense of sarcasm.

"Yes, would've been around that time or there abouts." Sol said, proving Silas right.

"Like I said, you're not WALKING out of here. Good luck crawling your way to freedom." Silas said as he departed.

* * *

Lisa blocked Silas from entering her van. Saying she wanted a word with him was an understatement at this point.

"What…was THAT?" She asked intensely.

"That was me getting information." He answered.

"Getting information? You tortured him?!" She yelled.

"That IS the point of an interrogation."

"No! An interrogation means asking questions and getting answers, what I saw went far beyond an interrogation."

"When I explained this to you earlier, you were perfectly fine with the idea of me knocking him around a bit. Beating the information out of him is what I would've been doing if you had your say. So, why am I the only one in the wrong here?" Silas asked accusingly.

Lisa was so angry at that point she couldn't look at him. Rex was nearly dry heaving, and Silas looked over at Sol's direction.

"Don't look at me; I didn't say anything about your methods." Silas did agree, he didn't protest or judge him in any way.

"Look! I say we go to the old lab, find this woman, and get more answers. WITHOUT using 'excessive' methods." Lisa ordered.

They all got in the van and drove off out of the residential district and towards the agricultural.

* * *

When they arrived, they noticed the door was broken into. They drew their weapons and proceeded inside the building. There was no one in sight throughout the entire building, until they heard crying from one of the rooms nearby.

"Yeah, I'm not taking any chances. I'm calling Team RWBY." Rex said.

"Tell Yang I said hi." Sol said with a smile.

"Really? We're probably about to face certain death and you want me to be your wingman?" Rex asked.

"Who said I was hitting on her? I just wanted to say hi. What? I like her puns, they're funny." Sol said

"They're not." Rex finished.

Rex had given Blake a call instead, much to Sol's annoyance. She said that everyone else was busy but she would see if she could still bring backup. After the call they went in to investigate. Only to find a woman in a lab coat completely petrified.

"You're not with them are you?" She said between whimpers.

"Who's 'them'?" Lisa asked.

"I'll assume that's a no then."

"At least she's observant." Sol said.

"Please you have to get me out of here, I don't know if they'll be back." The woman said as she approached Sol.

"Ok, we'll get you out of here don't worry." He said to comfort her.

"But first, introductions. I'm Sol, and they are Lisa, Silas, and Rex. And who might you be fair lady?" Sol asked, which made everyone roll their eyes.

"My name's Liz." Sol's smile instantly faded, and she noticed.

"Well crap." He said.

"Cat's outta the bag huh?" She said.

She then extended one of her nails and proceeded to jab Sol in the neck and infecting him with a green substance, then he collapsed on the floor.

"SOL!" Lisa yelled, until Liz's laughter caught her attention.

"Now then." She then proceeded to extend out all of her toxin filled fingernails, ready to attack.

"Who wants to join him?"

* * *

Hello, just wanted to take this time to say thanks to anyone who has patiently waited for updates on this story. Although, we've waited so long we doubt there's anybody left XD. Also the next few chapters will be titled by the story's villains' code names. So there's no confusion when anybody reads the chapter titles. Thanks again, and remember, RWBY is coming. But, we'll give Blake her moment in the next chapter first. See you in the next one.


	7. Blake and Sun to the Rescue

LSSR was in a bad spot. They were trapped with one of the people responsible for the records building incident, one of their own was dying on the floor from a mysterious poison, and back up wouldn't be there in enough time. They were pulled back from their shock when the woman asked them a question.

"I said who wants to join him?" She said with a smile.

"I think we'll pass!" Silas said angrily.

He then proceeded to pull out his pistol and fire at her, while Lisa began to fire her arrows. The woman, of course, dodged them and moved away from Sol. Rex moved over to Sol who was in the middle of a fit, having a bad reaction to whatever was in his system.

Silas and Lisa followed the woman into the building's loading area, an open space, which made Silas really uncomfortable. Open space means no cover for them.

"Your friend has about 3 minutes, IF he's strong enough." She ended that with a chuckle. They weren't able to see her in the rafters.

"You'll fix it in 10 seconds if you don't want us to kill you!" Lisa yelled. Silas was a little shocked by Lisa's more aggressive side.

"Oh please. A group of disorganized kids threatening to kill a person who's been through more pain than you can imagine. Doesn't quite work when you think about it now does it?"

"Funny, cause your buddy Jed didn't share that idea." Silas said.

"What?" The woman asked in a tone that was a cross between disbelief and irritated.

"Oh yeah, Jed did exactly what I asked…after we beat him and drove two knives into his legs. In his state, it'd probably take him 2 hours to crawl to the nearest hospital." Silas said.

The woman landed in front of them and lunged at Silas in anger. Only for Lisa to shoot her out of the air with an arrow, and out of Silas's general direction.

"Thanks." He said.

"MOVE!" Lisa shouted. She then shoved him out of the way of the incoming venom filled projectiles that forced themselves into the wall behind them.

They looked into the woman's general direction to see her rip the arrow out of her shoulder and grow out new nails from her hands to replace the ones she had launched at them.

"This is a NEW kind of trouble, isn't it?" Lisa asked through her shock.

"I think it would be safe to assume that." He said as he aimed his pistols up at their adversary.

As the woman was about to once again lunge at them, she felt something wrap around her arms and pull her away. As she was turned, she was then met by a hard kick which unwrapped the object from around her arms and launched her into the nearby crates, knocking her out.

The two teens turned to see who had the most impeccable timing imaginable. It was a very familiar young woman clad in black, amber eyes, and a little black bow.

"Blake! Oh my god, I am so glad to see you." Lisa said as she regained her breath.

"Are you guys ok?" Blake asked them in a concerned tone.

"Not all of us." Silas said.

They then saw an equally familiar monkey-man run up to them from the direction of Rex and Sol. Apparently, he had snuck in through a window into the same room Sol was down in. It was a "talent" of his.

"Guys, you need to get back in there. It's not looking good." Sun said.

* * *

Sol appeared to be in a thick fog, looking around to see where he was. A light appeared through the fog and he walked toward it. He could see a figure silhouetted by the light and as he got closer he began to make "sense" of the peculiar sight.

It was Blake who was wearing a white sleeveless dress, angel wings, a gold bow, and she was reaching her hand toward him. They both began to float into the bright sky and as they did, Sol could hear Blake repeating the same thing.

"Sol! Sol! SOL!"

* * *

Back in the real world and out of Sol's hallucination, Blake was trying to get Sol to respond to her.

"Sol! Sol! SOL!" She shouted.

The only response she got was his gurgling sounds as he foamed at the mouth.

"What was he poisoned with?!" Blake asked quickly.

"A very disgusting fingernail." Rex said as he held up one of the discarded brown fingernails.

"I meant do you know what poison he was injected with?" Blake asked a little irritated.

"Could we ask toxic-manicure lady?" Sun asked.

They all looked towards the unconscious woman restrained in chains. She was in no condition to provide any information.

"I think that's a no-go." Rex said.

Sol's gurgles got louder to get their attention. They all turned to him to see what the matter was.

"We're here Sol." Blake said to him.

He raised his arm to one of the cabinets in the lab they were in. Silas and Sun got up and went over to them. They pulled out the bottles of chemicals and showed them to Sol until he nodded yes to one of them. Silas snatched the bottle out of Sun's hand and filled a syringe with the chemical. He went over and knelt down to Sol.

"How much?" Silas asked.

Powering through his convulsions and hallucinations, he raised 4 fingers for 4 milligrams. Silas proceeded to inject him with the chemical and waited for Sol's condition to get better.

After a few moments, Sol stopped foaming and appeared to have passed out. Blake then checked his pulse and his breathing to see if he was still alive.

"I think he's going to be ok, but we should get him to the hospital." Blake said.

"That's…that's a bad idea…" Sol said his voice raspy and harsh.

"We thought you passed out." Blake said in disbelief.

"A little bit…getting back to the point, if her friends catch up with her, she'll tell them about the state she left me in. They'll instantly go and check the hospitals." Sol said as he struggled to sit up.

"What did I inject you with?" Silas asked.

"During my brush with death, I narrowed down what the poison was and what it was doing to me."

"You did that in the middle of dying? I don't think I could've focused on what I would've wanted for dinner if I was dying, let alone figure out what was killing me." Sun said while stunned.

"It's one of many talents I possess." Sol said with a smile.

"Dying or multitasking?" Blake joked.

"Both. Anyway, I narrowed it down to a poison that also acts as a severe blood coagulant. I may have experimented a long time ago with something like that but that's not important right now…" Sol said trying not to get side tracked.

"Could you explain for those of us not educated in medical babble?" Rex asked

"My blood was clotting to the point that it was basically maple syrup, so I needed some kind of blood thinner. Luckily this place had that in the form of liquid warfarin." Sol managed to say.

"Wait, isn't warfarin an ingredient used in…?" Blake was about to ask, until her question was answered before she could finish.

"Rat poison, yes." Sol said which stunned everyone in the room.

"So in order to counter act the poison in your system, you made me inject you with another poison?" Silas asked.

"…Maybe." Sol finally said which made Silas roll his eyes.

"It was either that or I'd be a very dead Sol."

"Either way." Blake placed a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to have you still with us." She said with a smile. He then held her hand in return.

"Thanks. Glad to still be here." Sol said with a smile.

As Blake helped Sol stand up, they all turned to the woman in chains.

"What do we do with her?" Rex asked.

"Put her in the van, I've got an idea." Lisa said in a tone that was a little frightening

* * *

Blake, Sun, and Sol tried putting her in the van. What they didn't realize was that the chains added more weight, so she was pretty heavy.

"Push her up from your side!" Sol said.

"I am pushing! Move to the right so we can put her in head first." Sun said angrily.

As they shifted, Sol didn't see where he was going and managed to smack her head against the open door in the back of the van.

"Ah, damn it!" Sol said.

"This is beyond tedious." Blake said completely annoyed.

"Careful with those big words 'Weiss'." Sol told her. She only grew more annoyed.

After finally getting her in, they were interrupted by a passing police officer.

"Excuse me!" The officer said.

They all quickly spun around, closing the doors quickly while doing so.

"How may we help you, officer?" Sun asked quickly.

"What are you kids doing here?"

"We…uh…" Sun was looking for a good excuse to come up with.

"We were skating." Sol said.

"You do realize that this place is private property which means you can't skate here."

"Yes, the faculty here just scolded us for doing so. We're heading home now." Sol said calmly.

"Well…alright. Stay safe." The officer then walked away.

"Will do!" Sol waved away at him.

"You handled that a little too well." Blake said.

"I'm a compulsive liar." Sol said with a smile.

"I never would have guessed." She said sarcastically.

"You do realize that I have a criminal record right?"

"Yes I do Mr. indecent exposure." She said with a smile, remembering his list of charges. Sun was trying not to laugh.

"…I hate you." Sol said with an irritated tone.

"Alright, we should be good here. Thank you again for the help back there." Lisa said as she shook Blake's hand.

"Anytime, so what are you gonna do with her?" Blake said.

"The cops aren't equipped for this so we'll take her to the PROPER authorities. Hopefully they can handle this." Lisa said hoping Blake and Sun will buy the story.

"Cool. Anyway, we should be heading back to that burger place. Seriously, I think I forgot to tip the waitress." Sun said.

"So THAT explains why you got here so fast. You guys were already in the city." Sol said.

"Yep." Sun said.

"So wait, is this a date?" Sol asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Anyway, we'll be off. See you guys later." Lisa interrupted.

"Sure thing, and call again if you need any more help." Blake said.

* * *

As Blake and Sun walked away, LSSR huddled to have a more private conversation.

"We're not taking her to the proper authorities are we?" Silas asked.

"She's the second person tonight to mess with my team, and she almost killed one of us. So no, we're not taking her to the proper authorities." Lisa said angrily.

"Ooh, I kinda like seeing the 'Silas' side of you. It's kinda scary…I like it. It's a breath of fresh air." Sol said. Silas proceeded to glare at him.

"So, where to then?" Rex asked.

"Know of any more abandoned warehouses?" Lisa asked Silas.

"I know of one…" Silas said.


	8. Toxic Information

Liz awoke to the sound of chains rattling and a tightening around her arms and chest. She looked up to see she was in a dark abandoned warehouse, and there were three familiar teenagers standing in front of her. A fourth appeared as he walked in from behind her after finishing locking the chains.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Rex asked, wiping his hands after handling the chains.

Liz looked at the young woman he was talking to, and noted the furious glare she gave her. Lisa didn't answer him and began walking towards the captured woman, never breaking eye contact. She knelt down in front of her and then punched her in the face.

"I've been waiting to do that since we got here." Lisa said with a smile.

"Aw, look at you." Liz laughed. "Trying to be all tough and scary. Hate to break to you honey, but there's two things wrong with your plan. One: I've been through more pain than you can possibly imagine. Two: You don't scare me. I mean, even the weird one with the knives scares me, but you? Please. You are as intimidating as a sleeping kitten." Liz chuckled, until she was met with two more punches to the face. Lisa grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her close.

"I'm not looking for intimidating, I'm looking for information, Liz!" Lisa shouted, ending that sentence with complete disdain.

"Munemiztogsik." Liz mumbled through Lisa's grip. She let go so she could speak.

"What?"

"I said, my name is Toxic." Liz said.

"Ok, what now?" Lisa asked in complete confusion.

"When each of us goes under the knife, to get our "gifts", we choose another name for ourselves based on those gifts." She leaned in closer to Lisa. "I'm toxic to other people, inside and out, so I was given the name Toxic. That enough information for you?" Toxic finished with a smirk. It faded as she was met with another punch to the face.

"It isn't the information I want!" Lisa said furiously. "I'm gonna do this next part, not just because you nearly killed my teammate, but because I enjoy it." She finished with a smirk.

Lisa took out one of Sol's knives and made for Toxic's leg but was stopped by one of her teammates. When she looked at who it was, she was slightly stunned to see that it had been Silas. He then took the knife out of her hand so she couldn't do anything else with it.

"You're done!" He then led her out after giving Sol his knife back.

"HOW?!" Sol screamed holding his knife.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Silas asked.

"Just following your example." Lisa said sarcastically.

"I'm not exactly a role model in case you haven't been paying attention." Silas said.

"Trust me, it's difficult to NOT notice you." Lisa said. She then went wide eyed at the statement.

"I-I meant that in an offensive way." She stated a little quickly. Realizing what she said, she held her head in exhaustion. "Never mind, I don't know what I'm saying." She finished with a sigh.

"Clearly."

"I thought I could do what you do. You know, be dark, be scary and all that." She said.

"Well, you definitely had that covered. It was a little frightening if I'm being honest."

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a concern or a compliment." She said.

"Definitely NOT a compliment." He said sternly.

"Fair enough. It's just….she almost killed you guys and I was filled with all this rage that I just wanted to take it out on someone. Then, there was you earlier tonight with Redward. I thought that would be the best way to get information, and I could let all my rage out." She looked up at him. "You can understand that right?"

"Yeah, I do." He said. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Lisa spoke up.

"We should uh-um-we should head back inside." She said all flustered.

"Yeah, let's do that." He coughed

* * *

They went back in to where Toxic was chained but when they looked, they were shocked by what they saw. Toxic was passed out and she had arrows sticking out of both legs. Sol then approached them and handed Lisa her quiver back.

"You took my knife, I felt I'd do the same with your arrows." Sol said irritated.

"You-you did…" Lisa was interrupted by Sol.

"I got the information we need. Old warehouse-facility thing on the outskirts of town. Apparently it's where she and 'Might' got their upgrades as it were."

"Might?" Silas asked.

"The guy you gave the acupuncture treatment to." Sol said.

"Did she say anything about what we might expect when we get there?" Lisa asked.

"Only that it'll make our guts turn. I'm guessing it'll be somewhat disgusting." He finished.

"Alright. Let's call the cops, drive down to this place, and deal with whatever we find." Lisa ordered.

"Yes cap'n." Sol said with a smile.

"You got shotgun. You're the one who knows where this place is so I'll need you up front for directions." She said.

They all headed out, but Lisa quickly went back to the passed out Toxic and very quickly pulled out her arrows from her legs. The sudden retrieval ushered a slightly painful grunt from the prisoner.

"That's for my team, poison-bimbo." She said angrily.

She then noticed the same toxic substance on the end of her arrows. Quickly realizing what it was, she put the arrows in her quiver and headed out.

She might need them for later.


End file.
